sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotor the Walrus
Rotor the Walrus is a Mobian walrus and a key member of the Freedom Fighters, serving as one of their main inventors, usually working alongside fellow brilliant inventors Tails and Professor Charles the Hedgehog to create the best tech they can for their friends and allies. Using his skills and knowledge of technology and mechanics he is able to provide the Freedom Fighters with an edge against the mad genius Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire. He usually acts as an informant, providing data and technological assistance when his team needs it. Appearance Rotor is a Mobian walrus and is generally larger than most of the other members of the Freedom Fighters. He has violet fur with darker toes and fingers, peach skin on his front torso and muzzle, large tusks, and green eyes. He is slimmer and noticeably taller. For attire he wears black and white shoes and yellow socks; he sports yellow gloves; and he also has yellow goggles. He also wears his signature green tool-belt across his shoulder. As a child, Rotor was considerably chubbier, and wore a yellow baseball cap and a pair of red and white sneakers (sometimes yellow and white), along with his usual tool belt. History Early life Rotor was born in an icy region of the planet. An inventive child, he would often tinker and make new gadgets out of whatever he could find, much to the anger of his father, who had a strong dislike of anything new or different, not to mention a general dislike of Rotor himself. Tired of his life, Rotor decided to leave his home and make his way south to the "greatest city in the world": Mobotropolis. Unfortunately for the young walrus, he arrived in the city smack bang in the middle of Dr. Eggman's takeover. However, he managed to find his way to Knothole Village where the exiled were in hiding. It was here where he became a member of Princess Sally's band of Freedom Fighters, using his technological know-how to create gadgets and traps for use on the field. The tinkerer quickly bloomed into a full-blown inventor, culminating in the creation of the Sky Patrol. Personality Rotor is gruff with a confident attitude, to the point that he shows little hesitation in combating Eggman's robots head-on, although he still retains his friendly personality. However, once his memories of the old timeline returned through his contact with Nicole, several aspects of his old, laid-back personality began to resurface. Rotor is more pragmatic than most of his teammates, placing priority on accomplishing their mission with regard for little else, whether the misfortune of others or the Freedom Fighters' heroic reputation. As such, he at times clashes with the others, but is always by their side in a pinch. Powers and abilities Rotor is rather muscular and an adept fighter, whether in hand-to-hand combat or utilizing artillery weapons. Of all the Knothole Freedom Fighters he is the strongest swimmer and underwater fighter, capable of moving at high speeds and producing a powerful attack known as the "Drill Rush". Other of his skills include abilities with Extreme Gear and his Omnitool. Gallery Rotor the Walrus Sega GX 1.png|Classic Rotor Rotor walrus d.png|His Mobius Prime counterpart See also * Rotor the Walrus Category:Males Category:Walruses Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mobians Category:Inventors Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn)